1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment for collecting fecal material and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rectal catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with bowel movements that are frequent or left unclean even for a short period often suffer from irritation along the anal canal, perianus, and perineum ranging from rashes to ulcers. Further stool passings with such irritations can inflict pain to an already very ill patient as well as exacerbate an existing unpleasant condition and incurring greater medical expenses. Moreover, if left untreated, continued bowel movements have been medically shown to have an adverse impact on a patient""s clinical outcome by increasing the possibility of morbidity and mortality.
Currently, various related devices are designed for alleviating incontinence or for obtaining biomedical samples. These devices are typically for periodic insertion along the rectum and anal canal and are not designed for prolonged insertion.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an anorectal device for continuous insertion along and for protection of the anal canal, perianus, and perineum from unfavorable irritation caused by direct and prolonged contact with fecal material.
In accordance with the present invention, an anorectal apparatus for insertion in an anorectum including a body and a passageway extending through the body. The body includes a contact head in engagement with the anorectum and a flange, extending from the contact head, in engagement with the anal canal. Fecal material is thus discharged from the rectum, via the passageway, by traveling from the contact head through the flange.
The anorectal apparatus protects the anal canal, the perianus, and the perineum from direct and prolonged contact with fecal material such that the anorectal apparatus is continuously inserted in the anorectum. It should be added that the anorectal apparatus is preferably shaped to accommodate the biological contouring of the anorectum.
Specifically, the flange includes a sphincter contact member secured to the contact head whereby fecal material from the contact head travels through the passageway within the sphincter contact member. An anal verge stopper member extending substantially downwardly from the sphincter contact member is also provided whereby fecal material from the sphincter contact member travels thorough the passageway within the anal verge stopper member. The flange further includes an applicator member extending substantially downwardly from the anal verge stopper member whereby fecal material from the anal verge stopper member travels from the anal verge stopper member through the passageway within the applicator member.
The contact head includes a contact membrane for facilitating the gathering of fecal material whereby the passageway is in communication with the contact membrane to thus receive fecal material from the contact membrane. The contact membrane, in turn, includes a seat for anchoring the anorectal apparatus against the anorectum. The contact membrane further includes a plurality of anchoring elements, each anchoring element extending outwardly from the contact membrane for enhancing anchoring contact between the contact membrane and the anorectum. Moreover, a plurality of elemental notches are provided between the anchoring elements for increasing the surface area by which the anorectum contacts and attaches to the anchoring elements. In particular, the anchoring elements and the elemental notches are each configured for cooperative engagement with the columns of Morgani.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for inserting an apparatus in an anorectum includes inserting an anorectal apparatus in an anorectum for engagement with fecal material within the rectum and discharging fecal material from the rectum via the anorectal apparatus. Specifically, the anorectal apparatus is inserted in an anorectum by passing a contact membrane of the anorectal apparatus through the anal canal and positioning the contact membrane within the anorectum. It should also be added that the anorectal apparatus is preferably shaped to accommodate the biological contouring of the anorectum.
Passing the contact membrane of the apparatus through the anal canal includes resting an anal verge stopper member of the anorectal apparatus along the anal verge. Positioning the contact membrane includes anchoring a seat of the contact membrane against the anorectum. Positioning the contact membrane further includes increasing the surface area by which the rectum contacts and attaches to the anchoring elements via a plurality of elemental notches provided between anchoring elements.
Discharging fecal material from the rectum via the anorectal apparatus includes gathering fecal material from the rectum via the contact membrane, drawing fecal material through a passageway provided by the apparatus, and discharging fecal material from the flange.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anorectal apparatus and associated methods for protection of the anal canal, perianus, and perineum from unfavorable irritation caused by direct and prolonged contact with fecal material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anorectal apparatus optimally configured for continuous insertion along the anal canal, perianus, and perineum.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art in light of the following.